The Spider-Man
''' The Spider-Man '''is another superhero mash-up show. Its where I take one characters enemies and supporting cast and put them into another characters TV show. This is Spider-Man in The Batman. Season 1 *Spider in the Belfry - After stopping a heist by Hammerhead, Spider-Man returns to home to learn that all criminals in The R.A.F.T. have mysteriously been released. Spider-Man finds out that a crazy person calling himself Green Goblin is behind the breakout, and he plans to make a blimp full of the Goblin Serum to explode over New York so that every citizen turns into a lunatic. *Traction - Three mob bosses want revenge on Spider-Man because he constantly took down their operations. They call in a mysterious assassin named Kraven The Hunter to finish him off, once and for all. Kraven may seem like a normal criminal, but he has a secret so powerful that it could destroy all of Manhattan. After their first encounter, Kraven easily takes down Spider-Man, seriously injuring him. Now, Spider-Man must think of a new way to stop this menace. *Call of the Toomes - After strange owls, vultures, and crows start to steal diamonds and jewels, Spider-Man decides to find out who's behind this. It turns out that the crook is Adrian Toomes, aka Vulture, a socialite who attends Norman Osborn's party. Norman Osborn tries to catch for his misbehavior at the party, but unfortunately, Vulture catches Norman. Spider-Man must find Vulture's hide-out and save Norman, as well as defeat the bald bandit of badness and return all the jewels and gems he has stolen. *The Man Who Would Be Lizard - A flock of bats lead Jean DeWolffe and Officer Stacy to Oscorp, where Norman has a scientist named Dr. Connors working on a project related to lizards. In truth, Connors actually develops a serum that can turn him into the "Lizard." The creature goes out of control and attacks the city, destroying everything. *The Big Squid - Using his new powers, Dr. Octopus steals the rarest and most valuable diamonds all over New York. When he and Spider-Man first cross paths, he reveals that he was once a normal scientist, and was accidentally fused to a suit of armor with built-in tentacles. He will stop at nothing to make New York his own personal domain, unless Spider-Man can think of a way to stop this menace. *The Cat & The Spider - Spider-Man chases his new foe, Black Cat, who steals his web-shooter. Now, with his web-shooters in the wrong hands, Spider-Man must figure out how to find the cat burglar before she puts his web-shooters to no good use. *The Big Shock - Spider-Man meets The Shocker, a man who dresses in a strange red & yellow suit and has a pair of gloves that generate electric shocks. Shocker breaks into numerous New York companies, destroying their technology, and escapes when Spider-Man arrives. As Spider-Man finds out, he's no easy foe to bring down. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn meets up with the mayor, who tells him that he's going to have to repair Octavius Industries, now took over by professor Alistair Smythe, instead of Oscorp. *Molten - Mark Raxton, a former intern at Oscorp now calling himself Molten Man, plans revenge upon the people involved with Oscorp for accidentally mutating him into Molten Man. Can Spider-Man stop him and save his hostages? *The Big Symbiote - Cletus Kassidy is a cat burglar with a symbiote, an alien substance that gives him amazing abilities. He pulls off several bank heists and plans a big one. Cletus, along with two knuckle head muscles, plans on stealing a gold reserve from the New York Bank. Spider-Man tries to stop the symbiote and his lackeys. Meanwhile, Aunt May plays matchmaker for Peter. *Topsy Turvey - Green Goblin is out of The R.A.F.T. He's going after everyone responsible for getting him arrested... with Spider-Man being his main target. *Bird of Prey - Vulture is jealous of Norman Osborn's wealth and breaks into Osborn Manor. He kidnaps Harry Osborn and ransacks the place while Norman is doing an interview. Spider-Man arrives to help right in time, only to get chained up by Vulture as well. Can Spider-Man find a way out of this crazy mess? *The Rubberface of Comedy - Green Goblin's back in town and has a new invention, Goblin sand, that can morph anything and everything into sand. Meanwhile, Officer Stacy tells his Detectives to stop both Green Goblin and Spider-Man once and for all, saying both of them have no place in New York. *The Sandface of Tragedy - Leaving off after the previous episode, Detective Marko transforms into the monstrous Sandman after Green Goblin tortures him with his sand. He targets the man he despises the most, Officer Stacy. When Spider-Man and Jean DeWolffe realize who he is, they will have to work together to keep Detective Marko from becoming anything like Green Goblin. Season 2 *The Cat, The Spider, and The Very Ugly - During a museum robbery, Black Cat and Vulture form a partnership. But when Vulture double-crosses Black Cat before she can double-cross him, she and Spider-Man have to stop the bald bandit before he unleashes his true plan: harnessing the power of Helios. *Jackalled - A devious villain known as Jackal challenges Jean DeWolffe to a countless number of puzzles, quizes, and trivia questions. *Shock & Sqid - Shocker and Dr. Octopus team up to put their devastating plan into action: permanently putting New York in the middle of a never-ending heatwave. Once the police are the first to feel the heatwave's wrath, it's all up to Spider-Man. *The Laughing Spider - Green Goblin decides to take on the role of "Spider-Man" and doses Peter with the Green Goblin serum to create an arch-rival of his own. *Hammered - Rhino, a half-man, half rhino, plans to turn New York into an actual concrete jungle by filling the city with several wild animals. *Pets - Vulture discovers a sonic device that allows him to control birds, but instead, he gets a sonic device which controls lizards. Now, The Lizard is placed under his control. Meanwhile, Aunt May must deal with a rat which has found its way into the house and is messing with all the technology in the kitchen. *Meltdown - Flint Marko is captured and put on trial for his crimes as Sandman. He's released on probation but finds himself tempted to the criminal way of life. *GTV - Green Goblin pirates the airwaves of New York in order to broadcast his crimes on TV as entertainment. When Jean's ignorant new partner tries to bring the Goblin down himself, he merely becomes Green Goblin's latest "guest star." Spider-Man must find where Green Goblin is broadcasting from before he can carry out his plan to make New York die of laughter. *Ragdolls To Riches - Scarecrow, a triple-jointed murderer, crosses paths with Spider-Man and Black Cat while trying to steal priceless artifacts. Also, Felicia Hardy befriends Peter Parker. But what are her intentions? *My Aunt Did It - Mysterio, a mystic with the ability to induce both hypnosis AND illusions, sets his sights on stealing the valuable Tablet of Time, controlling Aunt May, and other elders, to commit his crimes. *Nuke's Night - Nuke, a former Veteran War soldier who went missing on a mission near a swamp, emerges from the local swamp on Halloween to wreak havoc on New York. But Spider-Man discovers that there is more to Nuke than it appears. *Strange Minds - Green Goblin takes Jean DeWolffe hostage, but once captured he refuses to tell of her whereabouts. Convinced it's the only way to learn Jean's location before she meets her demise, Spider-Man uses a device created by Professor Mendel Stromm to enter the mind of Green Goblin in search of an answer. *Night and the City - Green Goblin, The Vulture, and The Jackal agree to give all of New York over to whoever is able to capture and discover the true identity of Spider-Man. Meanwhile, a new member to the New York police force determines Spider-Man's future in the city. Season 3 *Elektra Begins, Part 1 - Elektra Nachios recounts a story about a powerful new super-villain sabotaging corporations that threaten animal life and her increasingly radical friend, Mac Gargan. *Elektra Begins, Part 2 - Continuing from the previous episode, a nuclear accident changes Mac's giving him an exoskeleton and super-strength, which leads Elektra to stop Mac from going to jail. But things quickly change when Mac becomes the super-villain Scorpion, kidnapping J. Jonah Jameson and injecting Spider-Man with his special venom. *An Amazing Knight To Remember - When Spider-Man gets a hit to the head during a fight with Vulture, Peter Parker has memory loss, and forgets he is Spider-Man. But when Elektra is captured while saving him, can Peter build up the courage to rescue her? Meanwhile, Aunt May suspects Peter Parker really is Spider-Man. *More to be added... Characters Heroes *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Elektra *Daredevil *Aunt May *Officer Stacy *Jean DeWolffe *Detective Marko *Harry Osborn *Norman Osborn Antagonists Category:Superhero Mash-Ups Category:TV Series Category:Under Construction